Noite Fria
by Veri-chan
Summary: Uma guerra...Uma noite... A batalha conta o primeiro vai começar e Buffy não consegue dormir. Então naquela noite fria, antes da batalha final, ela relembra de tudo que viveu nos ultimos anos... e percebe o quanto mudou.


** Noite Fria **

Escorei-me num dos pilares da varanda. Fiquei a olhar a noite. Abracei a mim mesma a fim de esquentar-me do frio, não apenas do frio da noite, mas também o frio do meu coração. O vento era tão gelado que parecia cortar meu rosto quando o tocava. Fechei os olhos tentando deixar claro meus pensamentos, logo iríamos para a batalha final. Quem viveria? Quem morreria? Quantos feridos? O que aconteceria? Tantas duvidas rodavam minha cabeça. mas eu sabia que nesta batalha não estaria sozinha, teria Xander, Willow, Giles, Anya, Dawn, Spike... Todos os meus amigos, as potenciais. Ainda Tinha Angel e os outros em L.A. caso algo ocorresse errado, o que achava que seria um pouco difícil, não se dependesse de mim, nunca fui de deixar a batalha para outros, esta seria minha batalha, minha e dos meus amigos.

Respirei fundo, sentindo o ar gelado entrar em meu corpo e esfriar cada fibra de meu ser. Tanta coisa, tantas coisa. Fazia apenas 7 anos que tudo começara, 7 anos que me mudara...parecia que fora ontem e ao mesmo tempo parecia uma eternidade. Nem me lembro direito do primeiro diretor que tive, qual era o nome? Talvez pergunte a Will mais tarde. Lembro apenas que ele foi devorado por alunos que agiam como Hienas...Lembro que Xander por pouco também não o devorou.

Will, Xander...meus melhores amigos, desde o inicio estão comigo, sempre me ajudando, na luta contra o mestre, quando lutei contra Angel e Spike, Faith e o prefeito...e tantos outros. Sempre estiveram ao meu lado, muitas vezes não nos entendemos, muitas vezes brigamos, muitas vezes eu tive que enfrenta-los, mas mesmo assim nossa amizade resistiu, resistiram as intrigas, as lutas, às mortes, os anos, a tudo. Mesmo depois de tudo ainda estávamos aqui, unidos, como se fosse o primeiro dia, em que eu era aquela adolescente mimada que caçava vampiros, em que Will era aquela garota tímida e inteligente e lógico, fera em informática, em que Xander era aquele palhaço, que tinha sempre uma piada e sempre tentava animar. Mas não éramos mais assim, havíamos mudado. Will agora era uma grande bruxa, muito poderosa, nem a sombra daquela garota que só sabia levitar lápis, mas mesmo assim tivera força de trazer a alma do Angel de volta. Xander ainda era palhaço, mas sabia lutar e se defender melhor, tinha um emprego, e era formado. Eu mudara, não era mais espirituosa, não tinha mais aquela alegria de antes, sempre amadureci rápido, graças a tantas mortes que veio enfrentando desde meus 15 anos.

Ainda a pouco Faith me disse algo...algo que não posso tirar de minha cabeça...apesar de ter meus amigos, ter tanta gente comigo, mesmo assim me sinto sozinha, mais sozinha do que ela própria, que não tem amigos, não amigos verdadeiros, por que apesar de tudo, ela é uma assassina, e fez muito mal a mim e aos outros, acredito que ela esteja mudada, mas tanto para mim quanto para os outros é preciso tempo para voltar a confiar nela.

Giles...um homem em tanto, um pai para mim, pois o meu sempre fora distante, mas Giles era um adulto que me amava, me dava apoio, que vivia ao meu lado para me ajudar, me ajudava a crescer, a lutar, me treinava para as batalhas e para a vida, era a quem devia grande parte de minha educação, devia minha vida a ele, meu caráter e tudo que havia aprendido, ele não fora apenas meu sentinela, ela fora meu amigo, meu pai e uma parte importante de minha vida.

Ouvi Giles e Andrew em seu jogo lá dentro, era difícil dormir esta noite, acho que os únicos que chegaram perto foram Anya e Spike. Spike...sempre fomos inimigos mortais, o odiava, ele sempre queria me matar, a mim e a Angel, e eu também não ia com a cara dele. É engraçado como a vida da voltas, há alguns anos tudo que queria era mata-lo, transforma-lo em pó. Agora...ele era meu pilar, minha força, estava sempre ao meu lado e em meu coração. Tenho por ele um enorme carinho, muita confiança e por que não amor...seria essa a palavra certa? Desde que me envolvi com ele não sabia. Realmente o amava ou ele era apenas alguém querido? Nunca havia sentido isso antes...nunca, por ninguém. Já sentira amor, paixão, companheirismo...mas com Spike era diferente...talvez fosse uma mistura dos três, talvez algo novo, talvez fosse amor, mas diferente do que eu conhecia, diferente do que sentia por Angel.

Angel...um dos homens mais importante de minha vida, meu primeiro amor e o que nunca esquecerei, o homem que sempre terá, bem no fundo, meu amor e que será o dono de meu coração.

Toquei os lábios que a pouco haviam sentido-o. Tudo havia mudado a apouco, antigamente, se ele chegasse e perguntasse se poderia lutar ao meu lado, creio que aceitaria, ter outra chance de lutar lado a lado com meu antigo amor, mais agora tudo era diferente, tinha Spike, eu tinha mudado, e tudo longe dele, não era mais a garota que ele amara, não era mais a Buffy de antes, eu agora mudara, drasticamente.

Desde o ano passado, quem me visse, não reconheceria. Após minha morte, após ser arrancada do paraíso pelas pessoas que mais amava, após ter sofrido tanto e ter encontrado a felicidade, voltar para este mundo e encontrar apenas dor, solidão e sofrimento. E no final ainda lutar para salvar esse mundo de desgraça. Às vezes eu pensava, por que viver neste mundo? Por que tentar salva-lo? Durante um ano eu me maltratava com esses pensamentos, eu me maltratava por ser assim, mas eu notei, que o mundo apesar de tudo era bom, e era meu dever cuidar do que era bom, destruir o que era mal e mostrar o mundo, bom e mal, a todos.

A porta da varanda se abriu, Spike apareceu e olhou-me, sorria calmamente, aquele sorriso de sempre. Olhou-me por um momento e aproximou-se, escorando-se no pilar a minha frente e olhando-me.

- Precisa descansar, iremos lutar amanhã.

- Eu sei... – falei calmamente – ficarei mais um pouco e depois vou entrar.

- Posso...?

Balancei a cabeça positivamente, ele ficou em silencio. Ficamos assim por um bom tempo, eu fica a apenas olhar as estrelas, pensar no passado, em tudo que vivi e aprendi. Estava saindo da adolescência, virava adulta, era assustador, mas não tinha mais medo, não com meus amigos ao meu lado.

Spike mexeu-se e olhou-me, logo começou a caminhar em direção a porta, abriu-a e me olhou.

- Pode ficar mais um pouco sozinha...mas lembre-se que não está sozinha.

Com essas palavras, ele entrou.

Voltei a olhar o céu, era verdade, desde minha morte, eu fazia o possível para afastar as pessoas, e não era a primeira vez, fiz o mesmo quando Angel morreu e o mesmo quando minha mãe saiu deste mundo.

Essas lembranças começaram a inundar meus olhos, tantas perdas ao longo desses anos.

"Onde está a B?" ouvi de dentro da casa, Faith já estava de pé pedi para que ela ficasse mais um pouco deitada, ficaria melhor para a batalha.

"lá fora" disse Anya sonolenta, aposto que acabara de acordar, provavelmente com a voz de sabia que eu estava aqui? Anya é um mistério.

Ouvi passos em direção a porta, mas eles pararam em frente a tal.

"Ela que ficar sozinha..." falou Spike, sorri.

Os barulhos cessaram, e logo percebi que todos voltavam a fazer o que faziam antes, Anya dormia, Giles e os outros jogavam RPG, cada um tentava manter-se acordado de seu modo, não tendo como dormi graças à batalha final.

Senti novamente a noite fria tomar meu corpo, respirei fundo e fechei os olhos, senti que uma lagrima caminhava pelo meu rosto, uma única lagrima, solitária como eu.

Limpei-a e entrei, não estava mais sozinha, não vivia mais em uma noite fria, tinha que me juntar a meus amigos, iria para a batalha final, e iria vencer, lutaria ate o fim. Ao lado de meus amigos, ao lado das potenciais, ao lado de Giles e de Spike. Lutaria, venceria e viveria.


End file.
